Naruto Meets Nil
by USMCSayianTom
Summary: Naruto's back, and first thing he meets Chaos. Nil talks to the Hokage about the new team, and the team meets Ja, a weapons/poison expert. can they survive the poison master's training. NaruxHinaxFemHakuxharem
1. Nil the Reaper

**CHALLENGE:**

Challenge issued by "Reptilia28" - Originally on Portkey(dot)org verbatim:

A funny little challenge I just came up with. It's a comical twist on the time-travel category.

STORYLINE:

*Harry is killed at 17 during a fight with Voldemort. He's sent to his Death's office (explained later) and finds out that this isn't the first time that this has happened.

**Me**: I had mine happen when he was 15 instead of 17, and it isn't Voldemort who caused it.

*Harry's Death (who can have a human name) is mad at his arrival. Apparently, people dying before their time is a black mark on the various Deaths' records, and Harry is getting perilously close to getting this particular one fired.

**Me**: not really done per say but eh.

*When Harry asks what was supposed to have happened, Death goes off on a rant saying how he was supposed to have killed Voldemort, found his soulmate ("Some Granger girl...") and lived to be a centennial age. But since Harry keeps getting into life-threatening situations for one reason or another, he keeps dying before that happens. Harry is surprised about the soulmate part.

**Me**: sorta done, gave him three other soul mates.

*Death gives Harry a paper to sign that allows him to retain his memories (the previous times, he wasn't given this option for some reason). Harry is deposited to a previous time of the writer's choosing.

**Done**

*Eventually, Harry gets it right. He kills Voldemort, gets the girl, and lives to a ripe old age of whatever. And Death doesn't get fired.

Me: interestingly with mine I think the lifespan will end up being a moot point.

REQUIREMENTS:

*Harry had to have died at least three times before this one.

*The memory keeping contract must be included.

*Death must refer to Hermione as "some Granger girl" when Harry's soulmate turns up in his rant.

*Obviously, must be H/Hr.

*Have fun.

OPTIONAL:

*Dumbledore's manipulations can be a factor in Harry's premature demises.

**This is an HP challenge I found, I've taken the idea and Applied it to Naruto though.**

Chapter 1 Meeting with Nil

1234567

Naruto blinks as he looks around confused. he's currently sitting in a chair, whose solid back looks like flames.

A large fireplace behind the desk roars with flames and every now and then a scream can be heard from it.

On a wall is a picture of a Native American village, confusing Naruto as he had never seen anything like it before. Next to that picture, strangely, is a picture of a boy with yellow skin, a red shirt, blue shorts, and is resting a scythe on his back.

Underneath that one is another boy, but this one has normal white skin, though the only part of him that can be seen is part of his face, as a hooded jacket covers everything else including his mouth.

His attention is suddenly on the fireplace as the fire expands, the screams getting louder before a figure comes out of it.

Naruto watches as a Native American boy, about 10, comes out of the fire, he wears a vest with no undershirt, and black pants.

The boy carries a scythe and a folder, he sets the weapon against the wall next to the fireplace and walks to the chair behind the desk. The ninja's eyes widen as the boy suddenly ages to 17.

Calmly the now young man glances at him. "greetings Naruto. I'm Nil and you've been an interesting case." "where am I?"

"oh your dead."

Naruto gulps, "dead?"

"oh yes in fact this is your time dieing. Not very good. Your usual Reaper has been fired and I'm to take his place."

"what? Why can I remember dieing before then?"

"because usually your memory is erased. Your file tells me that you are supposed to defeat a couple Uchihas and after getting married to some Hyuuga girl become Hokage."

Naruto's jaw drops, "you mean I do get to become Hokage… wait Hyuuga girl? I want Sakura."

Nil looks at the folder and shakes his head. "no sorry. According to this if you were with that girl, then you'd die the night before you were to become Hokage. Her strength would be too much for you and while eating her out she'd crush your head with her legs upon orgasm."

at Naruto's flabbergasted look Nil continues, "there are also a number of other things that would end in your demise if you tried to be with her. Each of them happening before you become Hokage. With the Hyuuga girl though, you'd live to be about 100. Hmm says here some possibility of you accepting some CRA thing. In which case you'd have more wives."

Naruto blinks, "eh?"

"don't know, as it's only a possibility only hair colors are available. But anyway not important. What is important is what's going to happen now."

"um before you tell me, can you say how I had died before?"

"no problem. Your lucky though, your deaths didn't start until after you became a ninja. Not before, I'd be seriously ticked off if people had killed you before. Now then your first death was on your first non D-rank mission. When you saw Haku move to take the death blow for her sensei you pushed her out of the way and got killed yourself. Before you died from your wound however she kissed you in thanks."

Naruto blinks, "what but Haku's a boy."

"no according to these files, Haku was a girl. In fact if she and you had survived, then the Hyuuga would have either learned to share you or she and Haku would kill each other over you. Weird, these things don't usually go into that much detail with other people in the person's life. Oh wait I see, it predicts that if that happened you'd kill yourself."

Naruto sweat drops. "anyway, death number two. Oh this one's good, you accidentally, while running from pursuers, crashed through a roof. Inside the Hyuuga girl was bathing, you got an eyeful and died from blood loss with the ensuing nosebleed."

"wouldn't the fox have healed me?"

"no she had a nosebleed as well and was unable to help."

"oh I bet he would… wait SHE?"

"yes the Kyuubi is female. Demon's can change their voices at will. They seem to think male voices are scarier, probably because men have been known to be more evil then women in general. Though women do have their moments, I should know. I've helped several in my line of work as I work for downstairs."

"downstairs?"

Nil gestures to the fireplace, "I don't refer to the place or it's counterpart by name. the group of people I came from believed in nature. There was only one place we would go when we died, the great hunting grounds in the sky."

Naruto pales as another yell of pain emits from the fireplace, now understanding where it connects to.

"if I worked for upstairs this place wouldn't be so 'dark' in arrangement and that would be an open doorway into what would seem clouds."

when Naruto nods his understanding Nil continues. "number three, one of the Uchihas you need to kill, killed you at the Valley of the End."

"kill him?"

"yes, he would only end up killing you or your loved ones if you don't. further more, I have no idea how you consider him a friend."

Nil shakes his head. "course I've seen worse. This one kid was 'friends' with another who was only jealous that he was famous. He tried to get himself in the spotlight as much as he could, and he tried to claim the girl his friend loved. For the sole reason of having something that his famous friend couldn't, even tried to use a love potion on the girl."

"what?"

"don't worry about it, it's in another world. Just be glad I'm not seeing any in depth sexual training for the women."

Nil snorts, "I know female ninjas need to be seductive to do some of their missions but actually having to have sex on those missions. No way, too much like prostitutes for me. Don't get me wrong working for where I do I love my share, but ninjas are assassins not whores."

"can we get back to me please?"

"sure. Four was another Hyuuga. He found out you had accidentally peeked on his daughter during a mission and killed you, believing you peeked on purpose."

"huh, I've never peeked on Hinata?"

Nil takes a closer look, "she was the waterfall girl you saw." as Naruto gapes at the thought, Nil continues.

"the last time, why you are here now, occurred while trying to fight with someone named Pein."

"so why are you telling me all this if I'll just forget again?"

"because I've been told to let you remember everything this time. As well as give you a couple of gifts."

"what kinda gifts?"

"well first your healing rate is higher then normal correct?"

"yea?"

"how about I increase it further? To heights were no one would be able to kill you."

"really?"

"yes, I know of someone who fought another who could think people out of existence. He killed that person, while they were trying to do so to him. But any damage done to heal healed as he walked towards them. His skin disintegrated, but regrew just as fast. he also had metal bones, and three claws he that came from his knuckles. He was a very powerful man. I will give you all his abilities, and I will also give you full control of the Kyuubi."

"awesome!"

"yes, now then I'll be sending you back to the day you graduated. I plan on having a friend of mine approach the Hokage, and force him to change teams. I will not have you being trained with the Uchiha you must kill. Or that pink haired woman that'd cause you to die before you become Hokage."

"what about my new healing and metal bones?"

Nil's response is just to stare at him, "alright that does it. I'll now also make it where every time you try to think of that woman like that, you'll be very painfully shocked. Do not mess with me Naruto, I've been known to be very unpleasant."

Nil growls and closing his eyes exhales to calm himself. "I will also give you a better summon then that toad one."

"really?"

"yes this one will enable you to summon friends of mine. They are not Reapers like me, but they all have their own skills."

when Naruto nods, Nil smiles. "now then one final piece of info. The last time I did something like this, helping the boy I told you about earlier, a friend of mine had a tendency to begin appearing around him. My friend's name is Chaos, you'll easily be able to spot him if he does the same to you. Do not mind him though, he's insane but he's not bad. Okay?"

Naruto nods his head. When Nil places a paper in front of Naruto the boy looks at him, an eyebrow raised.

"this will be to finalize it Naruto. When you sign you'll be sent back." Naruto nods and signs the paper.

12345678

I don't mean anything by saying women can't be evil like men. Just history recounts a lot more tales of the male species being more prone to do so. Anyway hope you like this and all. Please review and possibly any girls close to Naruto's age to join if the harem goes through. Hinata and Haku are already there per say, Anko would be the only one much older then Naruto I'd let join. I like herJ.


	2. The Past with Chaos and Mr Poison

Naruto Nil

Meet Chaos & Ja

12345678

Naruto opens his eyes only to blink at what he sees. Floating above him close to the ceiling is someone he'd never seen before.

The person has spiky black hair that has a bit of shine to it, his skin is pale, his eyes are mismatched colors, and every time he blinks they change color, as well as his clothes. The only constant on his constantly changing clothes is a snake coiled around a crown above his heart.

Naruto stares a bit longer before speaking. "Chaos I presume?" the colorful person merely grins and flips over to land on the floor next to the bed as Naruto sits up.

Naruto watches and then becomes annoyed as Chaos begins running around his apartment, even running on the walls and ceiling while screaming. "I'm running, running, running."

Chaos giggles as his clothes minus his boxers, which also change colors, vanish. "I'm Naked!"

Naruto becomes dumbfounded as Chaos runs by his fridge, only for it to open, a snowman is seen briefly before it grabs the insane individual and disappears back into the fridge.

Seconds later the fridge reopens and Chaos is briefly seen strangling with the snowman before the door closes again.

Naruto shakes his head and begins to get ready to go, being careful around the fridge while he does.

12345

At the academy he sits in a seat, when Sakura comes in he smiles at her, only to suddenly yell in pain as he's shocked.

Everyone confused watch as he falls forward and slams his head into his desk, a metallic _thunk is heard when it hits. _

_Everyone blinks in confusion then goes back to what they were doing, except for a worried Hinata. It's only a second later when he picks his head back up and sits up. Iruka, seeing Naruto is at least fine, gets everyone's attention. _

"_Okay we'll begin the testing now, when I call your name please come forward." Iruka gets ready to say the first name. "Yay ninja lessons!" _

_All attention turns to Chaos, he appears on a desk and after making his statement begins to dance to music only he can hear. Mizuki becoming angry snaps, "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" _

_Chaos's response is to stare at him, when he suddenly smirks. Everyone watches as neither move for a while, when suddenly Mizuki twitches and falls over. _

_Chaos, at this, raises his arms in a victory stance, "CHAOS!" a brief flash of light, when the light fades nothing seems to have changed. But then the kid that was seated at the desk pushes him to try to get him to move. _

_Chaos falls over and shatters like he was made of glass. _

_Iruka blinks then quickly checks on Mizuki, finding nothing wrong with him. He shrugs then begins to call off names. When Naruto's name is called he smiles. "Ok you know what to do Naruto." _

"_Sexy Jutsu." after the ensuing nosebleed and being yelled at Naruto readies his next jutsu with a smile._

_12345_

_Meanwhile Nil calmly walks through the Hokage building, no one seems to notice him. _

_He doesn't open the door to the Hokage's office, instead he walks through it. The old man, unlike everyone else does acknowledge him. _

"_who are you?" Nil answers this by transforming, a black cloak covers his body, his scythe appears, and his hands turn to bones. "I am a Reaper, one who chooses who dies." _

_Sarutobi pales, "are you here for me? I know I'm old but I can't die yet." _

_Nil shakes his head, "no. I am here to inform you of some changes. My superiors wish for the one named Naruto to be placed with some specific people. I'm here to inform you of whom." _

_When the Hokage nods, Nil smiles and returns to his child form. "Good. Now then Naruto's teammates will be Hinata and Shikamaru. One of my friends, who is a ninja, will also be here shortly. He will be their Jounin instructor. Don't worry, I do not know of a better ninja then him. His name is Ja." _

_Nil pauses and feels something happen. "Also it seems another friend of mine has made an appearance here. Do not fear him. But be weary, he has an ability that if someone looks him in the eyes he can transport their mind to another world. If he maintains the technique for too long though they become trapped. He is easy to recognize as his clothes change colors." _

_Sarutobi nods his understanding, and watches as Nil fades from view._

_12345_

_Back in the classroom Naruto, with his headband, smiles as Iruka dismisses them for the day. Telling them to be back tomorrow for their teams. _

_Naruto gets up and attempts to get Sakura's attention only to be shocked again, falling and hitting the ground. He twitches and begins to get up, mumbling about vengeful Reapers._

_He heads to a training ground and begins to hit a post. Beginning to imagine it's Nil he cries out as suddenly metal claws extend from his knuckles. _

_He looks at the claws and experiments with pushing them in and drawing them out. He looks up and sniffs the air, turning he catches a glimpse of Hinata as she quickly hides. _

_He tilts his head and thinks for a while, then sighs. 'Well Nil said I'd be better off, plus there's the shocking thing, also she did confess before I was killed by Pein.' _

_He then grins as he runs over to greet Hinata. "Hi Hinata." _

_Hinata blushes, (sorry I don't want to try to do her stutters, so I'll skip over that. It'll be mentioned when she doesn't.) _

"_Hi Naruto-kun." Naruto smiles at Hinata as he recalls everything Nil had told him, he blushes recalling being told he'd died from a nosebleed seeing her. _

"_So Naruto-kun what is with the claws?" Naruto scratches his head and raises the other arm, the claws extend then sheathe back in. "I'm not entirely sure, first time I've seen them." Hinata nods her head, figuring his testing them out was him trying to figure out where they had come from. "So want to get some ramen?" Hinata blushes and nods her head._

_2345678_

_The next day Iruka begins to call out names. "Team seven will be; Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." _

_Sakura is the only one to celebrate, Kiba mumbles about not having a hot girl on his team._

"_Your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi. Team eight; Yamanaka Ino, Aubrame Shino, Akimichi Chouji." Ino yells out, "No not bug boy and Fatso!" _

"_Your instructor will be, Yuhi Kurenai. Finally team 10; Hyuuga Hinata, Uzumaki Naruto, and Naru Shikamaru. Your instructor is Hamham Ja." _

_Hinata blushes at getting to be on Naruto's team. And all commotion stops as the door opens. _

_A young man walks in, wild black hair and piercing black eyes, dressed in black clothes with a skull and crossbones on the from of his shirt. _

_On his waist is a sword strapped to one side, one the other are a pair of gloves, with claws extending from the knuckles, on his back is an arrow quiver and bow. _

"_I'll be taking my students now. You'll be getting food from me on the way to the training grounds." _

_When no one moves, Ja throws some kunai which imbed themselves next to his team's heads. "MOVE IT!" _

_Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru immediately jump up and run out._

_12345678_

_Ja stands in front of his three charges as he lets them sit, throwing a kunai at Shikamaru as he tries to lie down. _

"_Alright we're going to introduce ourselves. My name is Ja, my likes are being with my wife Tanya, my daughter Penelope, and son Hamtaro. My dislikes are those who don't take being a ninja seriously." _

_He glares at the lazy genius. "My hobbies are training, and using my poison bloodline to kill enemies and motivate students." _

_The three shiver, Shikamaru more then the others. "My dream right now is to make you three the best ninjas possible, and help Nil with what he needs." _

_Naruto gulps, 'he knows Nil! This can't be good.' _

"_Now you," Ja points at Shikamaru. The lazy genius sighs, "I'm Shikamaru Nara, my likes are shogi, cloud watching, and naps. My dislikes are troublesome work, and bossy people. My hobbies include shogi, cloud watching, and naps." _

_Ja's eyebrow twitches, "my dream is to get married to a girl that's not too pretty or too ugly, have two kids first a boy then a girl, and retire when my son becomes a successful ninja and my daughter gets married." _

"_Well you're going to positively hate me then kid, because you'll not be watching clouds or taking naps with me around. Shogi is fine but it won't be all you do here." _

_Ja gestures to Naruto. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, and…" _

_Naruto pauses as he senses an impending shock so ends his 'likes' there. _

"_My dislikes are people who judge others before they get to know them, the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook, and currently your friend, Ja-Sensei." _

_Ja smirks, "yeah he does have a tendency to annoy idiots." _

_Ja raises an eyebrow when he notices Hinata glare at him slightly. "My hobbies are trying new kinds of ramen, and training. My dream is to become Hokage." _

_The older ninja nods his head and smiles, "you'll like me then kid. Now you girly." _

_Hinata's glare immediately vanishes as she blushes. "my name is Hinata Hyuuga, my likes are flower pressing and," Ja's eyes shine with mischief as he notices Hinata briefly glance at Naruto then blush a deeper red. _

"_My dislikes are people who don't treat others with kindness. My hobbies include flower pressing and," again Hinata briefly glances at Naruto. _

_Ja becomes confused, 'hmm maybe I should've asked Nil about several things besides just who I'll be training and why. Only got names and that Naruto needs to kill the Uchihas, get married, avoiding the pink haired girl, and become Hokage. Curse my habit of not caring for too much information on jobs.' _

"_My dreams for the future are being a good clan head and," another glance at Naruto causes Ja to sweatdrop. _

"_Well now that all that is out of the way. We'll spar one-on-one. First you lazy." _

_The fight is relatively short, Ja throws a few punches and kicks to determine his defensive, then allows him to attack. _

_Only for Shikamaru to push him towards some trees and claim his shadow. The lazy genius grabs a kunai and throws it, prompting Ja to do the same. _

_Ja hits his head on the tree, but Shikamaru is surprised when Ja's kunai flies by, it having four blades extend from its edges and clips his shoulder. _

_Ja, rubbing his head, walks towards the downed boy. "Heh next time be sure that your enemy doesn't have any surprises in his weaponry. You're lucky I keep my poisoned weapons separate from non-poison and that wasn't one." _

_Shikamaru pales at the implication that he could've poisoned himself on accident instead of just being merely cut. _

"_Now then, you'll be doing 50 pushups, 200 crunches, and 20 laps around this area." Ja creates a clone and points at him. _

"_Watch him make sure he works. And lazy, this is a poison clone, best do the workout." Shikamaru shudders then begrudgingly begins to do the exercises. _

"_Now then girl. Your next." Ja does almost the same thing, he attacks to test her defense before switching and letting her attack. _

_His tactic shifts though as he begins to insult Naruto, making Hinata get angry and eventually he takes a hard hit. Hinata's anger disappears after she strikes and watches as Ja coughs up blood. _

_Naruto and Hinata watch as Ja has a small coughing fit, and then stands back up straight. The older ninja smiles, and wipes some blood from his lips. _

"_Very good, you just need the right motivation. From now on imagine your opponent to be insulting your boyfriend in the same manner." _

_Hinata blushes and makes a squeak sound as she looks towards Naruto to see how he reacts. The blonde's reaction is only to blush, and to wonder why Ja needs to be so blunt. _

"_Alright wait for now, ok Blondie, your turn. And I'll not be going easy on you." _

_Naruto watches as Ja grabs his sword and pulls it out. Naruto gulps and pops his claws out. _

_Hinata watches amazed as the two clash and begin to create craters and explosions around the area, moving too fast for her to see. _

_Her eyes widen when the movement stops, Naruto has impaled Ja in the chest. The dread vanishes though as the body liquefies and becomes a purple blob of bubbling mess on the ground. _

"_Poison Clone." the blonde haired boy turns to see Ja, who creates more clones. _

_One keeps his sword out as the others put their's away. _

_Naruto stares as each one pulls out other weapons, one puts the clawed gloves on, another pulls out kunai, a third senbon, a fourth one brings out the bow and arrows. _

"_Now Naruto, lets see how you do against these." _

"_Wait, why am I having to work so hard? When neither Shikamaru or Hinata-chan had to go so long?" _

_Ja smirks, "because Naruto. The lazy boy will be mainly used for plans, and capturing the enemy. The girl will be a scout, and a lookout, informing us of possible enemies and attacks. You and I on the other hand, will be the main attack force. So I've got to get your fighting abilities higher then their's." _

_Ja grins as his clones attack, Naruto yells and begins to dodge and attack as best he can. This goes on for a while long enough for the lazy genius to finish his workout. _

_It all stops though as a loud battle cry is heard, alongside a roar. All attention is turned to a large lion attacking Chaos, the young man caught in the mouth of the lion as it lands on the edge of their training field. _

_Chaos begins to hit the lion in its eyes. "No, bad Mr. Shark, put me down!" Ja sighs, a large column of poison comes out of his back and lunges at them. _

_Both the lion and the insane man, covered in poison, blink then begin to roll around in pain. _

_Ja snaps his fingers and Naruto yelps as the clones begin attacking him again. "Back to work, can't have distractions stopping you now. Hmm in fact." Naruto's jaw drops as one of the clones does something only he'd done before, and transforms into a naked girl. _

_Hinata blushes and passes out as she realizes the transformed girl is her, who had immediately latched onto Naruto and began rubbing him. _

_Ja begins to laugh, Naruto having a nosebleed and passing out. _

_Shikamaru shakes his head unable to believe who he's stuck with, becoming annoyed when he notices he was the only one who had to do the workout. _

"_Well I'm glad that poison clone's don't transfer memories back like shadow clones. Hey Lazy you can go home now, don't worry when they wake up I'll be putting them through the workout too. Just wanting to work on her confidence by making her be around him. Just be back here at seven in the morning." _

_Shikamaru thinks for a second, decides it's too troublesome, and begins to walk away, planning on finding somewhere to lie down for a while before heading home_

_12345678_

_Me: hello everyone, just to mention a few things, Ja is a character I made to be mainly a bodyguard for another character I came up with. Haven't done anything with his story yet though. But basically he is a dimension traveler. In his home he's a hamster, when he began traveling he learned of various ninja weapons and learned to use them. The one he was body guarding is mainly the reason Ja knows so many people. Nil and Chaos are just some of the few. Personally I got nothing against Asuma, but what little I've heard on the show of his training. I'm just not gonna give him the position of instructor, lazy git wanting a repeat of his team's parent's comradely._


	3. Training, and the Powers of Chaos

Naruto Meets Nil

Me: ok some points will be, a few more Ocs appear, but don't worry only one will be permanent. And Chaos proves that not everything that revolves around him is Irrelevant. He may be crazy but it's only to annoy others so they'd not believe him capable of actually doing anything.

1234565

Chaos grins as he watches team 7 train while they wait for their sensei to show up. He vanishes from where he is. Kakashi shows up but before he can give his greeting or Sakura and Kiba can yell at him, an eerie voice begins to speak.

"Though I know I should be wary." everyone looks around in confusion.

"Still I venture someplace scary. Ghostly haunting I turn loose." the area suddenly enters a shadow causing the three students to group together in fear, and Kakashi to bring out a kunai and uncover his eye.

"Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice!" the ground nearby begins to rise up as if something is rising from the ground. Chaos bursts from the soil, his clothes at first a black and white striped suit before the stripes begin changing colors.

His laughter sits the four on edge before he grins at them. "It's Showtime!"

Sakura yells, the other three begin trying in vain to fight as tendrils shoot at them, tie them up and begin to wave them around. "Now what shall I do with you losers? I want it to be fabulous."

He looks at the frightened look on each of them. His grin fades and he becomes curious though when he looks at Sakura.

Chaos stares at her for a few seconds before tilting his head, the tendrils disappear and the four fall to the ground. Sitting up they watch as he brings his legs up into the lotus position, though never sitting down, causing them to stare at him as he floats in the air.

He confuses them further as he begins rotating, at one point completely upside down as he turns in random directions. He suddenly slams into the ground and becomes a log.

234567

Elsewhere

Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru look up as Ja arrives, with him are a couple other people. One has slick black hair, yellow eyes, pale skin, and is wearing a black t-shirt with green flames extending from the sides, black jeans, and has a yellow belt with several octagon stones attached to it, a pair of pistols is also attached.

Another has black hair down to his shoulders, his black shirt has a skull on it, his black jeans have tears on them, on his belt is a small electronic device that is unlike any of them has seen before.

The third one has black wild hair with white tips and highlights. He wears a red shirt with a picture of himself and several strange creatures that they'd never seen before, blue jeans complete his clothes with 6 small red and white balls on his belt.

"Alright you three, we're going to have a very productive day today. Lazy, I want to know just how smart you are so Lestat here." Ja gestures to the one with the flames on his shirt.

"Will be playing some games with you." Shikamaru nods and Lestat gestures with his hands to the side, prompting the genius to move to the side.

Once they've moved away, Lestat opens a compartment on his belt and pulls out a small pill like thing with a button on it.

He pushes the button and tosses it to the ground. Shikamaru's jaw drops as with a small cloud of smoke several board games appear.

"I am going to enjoy this immensely kid, don't get too many chances to play against a worthy opponent in these. Most of the people I play with end up dead because of the games they like to play." Lestat smirks, a sharp canine becomes visible.

Ja after seeing the two of them beginning turns back to his students.

"Girl you will spar with Blight here." Ja pats the one in the red shirt on his shoulder. Again the two move off, Naruto watches as the young man removes one of the balls, it becomes bigger, and he throws it.

Hinata braces herself but becomes confused as it opens and in a flash of light a woman appears in front of her. The woman has blonde hair with red highlights, blue eyes, and wearing a yellow shirt with an outline of a lightning bolt in black, a red short skirt completes her outfit.

The girl upon looking around lunges at Blight and pulls him into a hug, shoving his head into her chest. "Blight-kun!"

Blight chuckles and gently pushes her off, "sorry Pika. But we're training her right now."

The woman turns to look at Hinata and nods, moving forward and smiling at her.

"And finally Naruto." Naruto turns back to Ja confused about what he saw.

"Sivrus and I will be fighting you this time." Ja nods at Sivrus, who holds out his hands and Naruto's jaw drops as a large metal mallet appears in his hands.

"You'll be learning how to deal with the unexpected, so that you'll be better at not underestimating people. Though your run-ins with Chaos will be helping with that as well." Sivrus runs at Naruto and swings the mallet, the ninja jumps out of the way. Only to scream in pain as a blast of energy explodes from where the weapon is and hits him.

Naruto slams into a tree and pushes himself off the ground. He stares at himself, the skin on his chest has been completely destroyed so his metal chest bones can be seen.

The skin grows back quickly enough as he looks back at Sivrus who grins at him.

Ja steps besides the mallet wielder and draws his sword, Naruto watches as he places his hand on the blade and cuts himself, leaving a trail of blood on the blade. "Be ready kid, this will not be pleasant for you over all."

With Shikamaru

The lazy boy frowns at the chess board currently in front of him. He's played 5 games with Lestat and has lost every single time, and currently his opponent wasn't having to take his time.

As soon as Shikamaru would make a move his pale opponent would make his within a second. "How are you doing this?"

Lestat smirks, his tooth becoming visible again. "Because of what I am."

Lestat grabs a small plastic bag sitting nearby with a red liquid in it. He bites into it and drains the bag. The shadow user blinks and feels a sense of dread enter him when he notices what's written on the bag. "Is that a blood bag?"

"Yes, I'm a vampire." the boy stares at him, then looks up at the clear sunny blue sky. "If you're wondering how I can be out in the sunlight?"

He looks back at the smirking young man. "I'm a hybrid, a combination of two kinds of vampires. Something came together in me from the combination and gave me immunity. One of my halves becomes smarter when I drink blood, the person's memories, skills, and experience, becomes mine when I drink. What you have in front of you is someone who, despite the way he looks, has several hundred years worth of knowledge. No one is smarter then me, I just choose when I exhibit this knowledge. What I've been assigned is to help you get smarter, Nil has told me about you. You have a habit of doing this."

Lestat assumes the boy's usual thinking posture. "You stay like that when you plan, I'm to break you of that habit when I'm through you'll be able to think on your feet like I can."

The lazy boy briefly wonders about Nil, having heard both Naruto and Ja mention him yesterday, how he apparently has that kind of knowledge about him.

He sighs and decides he doesn't have enough info and returns to the game.

Hinata pants, the woman in front of her smiles as Blight just shouts out commands. "Quick Attack!"

Hinata tenses and leaps into the air as the woman rushes forward, "Thunderbolt!"

Pika skids to a halt and points a hand towards Hinata. The shy girl eeps and manages to twist in the air to avoid a bolt of lightning coming out of Pika's hand.

Hinata lands and dodges again as the woman rushes her at, "Volt Tackle!" the woman chuckles as the girl is lightly shocked as she runs by. "Your doing good Hinata. Lets move up a level, shall we?"

He grabs another ball and tosses it. Out of this one appears another woman. Hinata sweatdrops as this woman does the same as Pika did, rushing Blight and hugging his face to her chest.

"Hey Xena, come on girl." Hinata glances at Pika before looking back over. Xena has black hair and tanned skin, she wears a white t-shirt with a boxing ring on it, red shorts, and a pair of red boxing gloves.

The tanned woman turns around and waves at Pika. "Hey Pika, when we're done here let me have Blight-kun for a while. It's my mating season, I'd like to have a kid."

Blight matches Hinata as both blush at the thought, the young man though soon gains a nosebleed. He shakes his head and returns back to what he's supposed to be doing, Hinata notices Pika grin and nod her head to the other woman's question.

Hinata braces as Blight gives the two free reign. Both girls then rush her, Hinata begins to try and dodge various punches from Xena and the electric attacks from Pika.

A few hours later

Everyone blinks as a dome of light appears, a small light show begins as various colors flash from the dome.

Ja sighs when he realizes what's going on. A tendril of poison appears and launches itself at the dome. The light stops and Chaos is revealed, covered in poison again.

This time instead of crying out in pain and rolling around, he just glares at Ja. "Hey what was that for? I was almost finished with my grand entrance."

"Why are you bugging us right now?" Chaos smiles and reaches behind his back, when he brings his hand back forward he has Sakura in his hand.

Ja raises an eyebrow as he tosses her, where she lands in front of Naruto. Sakura looks up at him, Chaos tilts his head as he stares at the pink haired girl again.

Sakura turns and spots him, only to yell and duck behind the blonde, he being the only one she knows who'd attempt to protect her right now.

Ja frowns not liking what he's beginning to suspect, until Chaos makes his next movement. The insane young man points at the girl suddenly, "Your wish is granted!"

His hand snaps back, his fingers spread. Chaos rushes forward, Sivrus grabs Naruto and leaps out of the way, not willing to be where Chaos is running towards.

Sakura though is left behind, she manages to get out a squeak before Chaos's palm slams into her face. To the amazement of everyone his hand passes through her though, and comes out the other side.

A short ways behind the confused and scared pink haired girl stands Chaos, his palm over the face of another girl. When he removes his palm he reveals, besides the light green hair she has, she could pass for Sakura.

The colorful young man throws his hands up in the air, and then begins to do a victory dance of sorts. He's forced to stop as something shoots out of the forest, impales his chest bursting out his back, and then yanks him into the forest. The sounds of a fight can be heard shortly after.

The green haired Sakura is the first to snap too, she looks around and spots her pink haired counterpart. She gasps then looks down at herself before jumping in the air.

"I'm free!" all attention turns to her as she laughs for a short while. She suddenly stops and turns to Naruto, the boy takes a step back when he sees her grin.

The green haired girl begins to walk towards him, "now come here Naruto-kun. My sweet hunk of a ninja you." Hinata gasps and without thinking dashes over to stand between them, ready to fight.

The green girl only smiles at her, "oh Hinata-chan. Don't worry I won't hog all of him, we can share." Hinata blushes, letting the girl close the gap. Green Sakura places a hand on Hinata's cheek and leans forward, a terrified look on Hinata's face.

Only for the other girl to kiss her on the cheek. "Now, now I wouldn't steal your first kiss from you. Naruto-kun deserves to have it after all. And just think of the things we three can do together." Hinata blushes and gains a nosebleed as the other girl begins to whisper into her ear.

Lestat, beginning to blush, walks over to Ja. "Hey snap out of it you."

Ja shakes his head, and mumbles to himself about how he hates Chaos. "I suppose I need to call Nil and inform him of what happened. Wonder if this girl will mess things up like the pink one?"

Lestat shrugs, "don't know. It's time for lunch though right?" Ja nods, causing Lestat to smile.

"Good cause with my hearing I can hear what's being said and I want to go home for a while. Getting worked up, hope Jade-chan doesn't mind."

With that Lestat smirks and after some quick hand movements unseen by everyone leaves one of his blood packs on Ja's belt. The vampire then vanishes, Blight and Sivrus walk over and get told they can leave as well.

Blight blushes as Xena grabs onto him and drags him off, Pika quickly joining her. He chuckles and waves, "well I am off, a lesson in life I am sure to learn."

The older people chuckle at Blight's joke. Shikamaru moves over to stand by him, to watch as the two girls now grab onto Naruto.

Ja reaches into a pocket and pulls out a small device, he attaches it to his ear, and pushes a button. A film of glass extends and covers both his eyes. "Hey Tomas, connect me to Nil please."

This gains the genius's attention. "Hey Nil we've got a situation." a pause, "yes it's because of Chaos."

Ja explains what the crazy person had done.

Afterwards he stares as the green haired Sakura finally manages to get Hinata to kiss Naruto on the lips. Hinata then watches as the other girl kisses him.

Naruto, stunned, has the start of a nosebleed as Hinata is suddenly kissed by the green girl. "Her own folder now, not surprising considering."

Shikamaru looks at Ja, not wanting to watch the two girls make out with Naruto. The pink haired Sakura finally realizes what's going on, snapping out of her combined shock of everything, shrieks and runs away. "Her name's Clover huh? Weird, but fitting. So is this going to ruin things or what?"

Ja nods as he listens to Nil speak, only on hearing a small bit of info does Ja really react. "What do you mean that because she'd actually help things that your gonna have the Hokage put her on my team? Nil?"

Ja curses and puts the ear piece away. "Blasted Reaper, just because 'I decide when people die I can tell others what to do'."

He mumbles about it being unfair a bit more before glaring at Shikamaru. "I'll be punishing you later for eavesdropping on your sensei's private conversation. But good effort in trying to find out valuable information."

Ja turns back to his three other students, Clover has grabbed Hinata's hand and was forcing her to feel up Naruto. "Hey you three, break it up. You can make love when the training is done for the day, and back at Naruto's place. I don't want to see you doing anything around me."

The girls back away, Hinata with a deep blush and nosebleed, Clover only glares at him then stares at Naruto with a perverted grin.

Ja grabs Naruto and lifts him off the ground, "Kid don't make me order the three of you to lock yourselves in your house until you and they can get over this need. With Nil on my side, Hinata's father and the Hyuuga council would have no chance to object."

Naruto pales, and wipes the blood from his nose. "Now come on, it's time for lunch." Ja takes them to the ramen shop and orders some food for them, explaining briefly to the two who work there about Clover. "Umm, Ja-sensei?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"What was with Blight-san and those girls?"

"My friends come from other universes. The creatures on his shirt." he waits to see Hinata nod, making sure she had noticed.

"Those are what his girls really look like, traveling between universes sometimes comes with physical changes. He saw them as family until they became human when he first crossed the boundaries. Once human they teamed up and dragged him to a bedroom to have their way with him. The first girl you saw, Pika, has already given him a daughter, another one of them has also given him a daughter. It's complicated with them."

Hinata nods her head as Ja sighs. 'Brilliant plan though Nil. Bring in Blight and introduce the sharing concept with him, to get her past the idea it wouldn't be right. Hmm maybe I should mention Sivrus's situation.'

"One other thing Hinata." The girl looks back up at him. "Sivrus the one I was working with to help Naruto."

She nods again. "In his world if someone has gained a certain amount of power and strength then they are allowed more then one mate as well. Sivrus wanted no part of that, but his first girlfriend kept pushing him to. He currently has three girls he takes care of, finally breaking on his views when he met the other two, as they teamed up with his first."

Clover looks over, "hey you're helping my case here. Thanks Ja-sama I owe you one for this. This'll be great," she gets up and standing between Naruto and Hinata hugs them.

"Tonight the three of us are going to have such fun."

Ja chuckles, "oh that's amazing Naruto. You have two girlfriends." Ja looks up at the girl behind the counter. "You think I could join you, I'd always thought I was too old for him, but if he's going to be with more then one girl."

Ja drops his chopsticks, the girl's father looks at her then smiles. "Ayame." she turns to look at him, "I give you permission to go with them to Naruto's tonight."

Ayame hugs her dad, Clover leaps over the counter and hugs the old man as well. Hinata and Naruto only blush, Shikamaru mutters his favorite saying.

Ja meanwhile frowns, "By Fauna. This keeps up and I'll start wanting to talk to Tanya into accepting another girl, and I know that'll never happen. Darn Colonial America, and her being Jewish to a degree. Hmm should ask Lestat just how close her beliefs actually come to his, I mean the two of us are mice in her universe. Never minding the fact I'm really a hamster, sometimes I hate the universal changes."

Hinata, Naruto, and Shikamaru turn to stare at him, amazed at what they'd just learned from him. "Hooray I've made it!"

Ja turns to Chaos, who's suddenly sitting on the stool next to him. "Hey old man, one plain noodles please, don't add any flavoring."

The owner and Ayame blink but shrug. Shortly a bowl is placed in front of Ja, who pushes it to Chaos. Chaos tilts his head, until he spots Ja grabbing a small bag with red liquid in it off his belt.

"Lestat gave this to me before he left, noticed it on my belt earlier." Ja shakes his head, "him and his thief skills. Anyway I know he wouldn't want his nephew starving."

Chaos grins and grabs the bag, pouring it into the noodles. Ja watches Chaos eat them briefly before looking away, to see the others staring at him. "Lestat is his uncle?"

"Yes lazy, he is. I assume Lestat told you he's a vampire, meaning he doesn't age once he hits maturity." Shikamaru blinks then nods.

"So Chaos what're you going to do after this?"

"Hmm not sure, I was planning on annoying those four bastards." referring to Sakura, Sasuke, Kiba, and Kakashi.

"You'd absolutely hate them if you've seen the things I have while visiting other worlds. Just be glad Shino's not on your team, I'd be annoying him too."

Ja raises an eyebrow, "Why?" Chaos snorts, "Two dimensions ago I was in a universe where Shino and Kiba decided to 'help' Hinata with her Jounin exam. They did this by raping her."

Hinata becomes terrified, Naruto gasps and hugs her, Clover and Ayame quickly rush around the counter and join in the hug and Shikamaru gulps wondering what kinda wrath his friends would face for something different versions of them had done.

Ja growls, "Well no worries in this dimension. Nil said sexual acts aren't permitted in Ninja training here." "Still, by the way guys."

Chaos leans back to see the group hug, "I killed those bastards, fixed that Hinata up so what happened never did. Erasing her memory, fixing her hymen, then to make some happiness pushed that version of Naruto onto her."

Ja nods, as the three girls and Naruto relax slightly. "Well anyway it's about time to head back. But I think we need to report into the Hokage about you first."

Ja points at Clover, who nods. Chaos waves to them then begins to walk away singing a song to himself, before suddenly breaking into dance and pulling random people in.

Ja chuckles as they leave.

In the Hokage's office the old man listens to Ja talk about Clover. "Well this is certainly unusual but I've been visited by someone who'd already explained. And I'm guessing you know my decision Ja?"

Ja frowns but nods, "yes. I'd reported it to him, and he told me what he intended to do. Oh well, head back to the training grounds, Clover you'll be working with Hinata and Blight for now. I'll be there shortly." the four kids nod and leave. "So what do you want to speak about Ja?"

Ja looks back at him, "I thought I might be nice and inform you of something. I'm going to be training them for quite some time, no missions. When I do finally bring them in for one it will be C."

"But your team has to do D missions."

Ja glares, "there is no way I'm forcing my students to do those chores that the lazy civilians send in. we are ninjas, bodyguards, assassins, spies. Not babysitters, gardeners, pet walkers or finders, and anything of the like. Those 'missions' are degrading for us to do. So no, I'll never have any of my students do a D mission."

Ja's glare softens only a little as he tilts his head down slightly. "I'll be spending a lot of time training them in things I believe should actually be taught while they're still in school. Tree walking and water walking should be a part of the lessons, but no, they learn after they graduate. Weapons? No only kunai and shuriken are taught, so I'll be training each in at least swordsmanship too." Ja snorts and turns to leave, not giving the Hokage time to try and respond.

1234586

Back at the training field he finds everyone standing around. "Alright Lestat, you'll be sparing with the lazy boy now. This is his punishment for eavesdropping earlier, so feel free to use what you what. Just don't bite him, don't feel like trying to explain it to others."

Lestat grins, several blue skinned ninjas appear. "Alright boy, these are my shadow-khan. They'll be your opponents too." Shikamaru gulps and runs away with Lestat and the shadow-khan following.

"Blight you'll be training Clover, with Hinata now."

Blight nods and throws two more balls. A woman with black hair, t-shirt, and pants, flames on the shirt appears out of one. Out of the other another woman with black hair appears, but this one has blue glowing rings in her hair and is wearing a black shirt with the same rings, a blue skirt.

"This is Darkfire." Blight points to the one with fire.

"And this one's Eev." the second woman. "Umm what about Pika and Xena?"

"They're too tired to continue for the day. Don't worry I still got two more who can join in, they'll be coming out when I decide you two are doing good. No warnings. Darkfire, Eev, I'll let you two do as you will."

Darkfire grins and exhales a small burst of fire, Eev only smiles and nods.

Naruto turns back to Ja and Sivrus, the hammer user grabs the device on his belt and suddenly glows. When the light dies down in his place is a humanoid cat with black fur with red fur in the shape of a skull on his chest.

A hammer appearing in his hands signifies this is still Sivrus. Ja puts on his gloves, "alright Naruto time for round two."

1342

A few hours pass and Ja's friends go home. Ja looks his students over, all four are tired and have several scratches on them.

Naruto had more extensive injuries but they'd already healed and the scratches are now vanishing as well. Ja reaches into a pouch and hands the two girls both a small green bean. At their confused looks he responds, "I keep a few of these on hand. Very handy little things, get them from another friend of mine. You eat them and your injuries will heal, and your energy will be replenished."

Clover looks at hers and slowly eats it, afterwards she encourages Hinata to as well. "Now you four will report here tomorrow, same time. And I expect you three," he narrows his eyes at the girls and Naruto.

"To have your emotions and hormones in check by then. I'll not have training interrupted by your wanting to jump each other's bones, got me?" the three nod then all four leave when he gestures they may go.

123456789

Now then I'm sure you may be wondering about Ja's friends.

Lestat is used in one of my other fan fictions, a vampire thief who has a weakness for magic and jewelry, unable to resist stealing magic items and/or jewelry that appeal to his nature or his wife's preference.

The other two I've not yet put their stories up, having some difficulty coming up with things for them.

Sivrus is from Digimon he has become a human digimon hybrid, able to become the humanoid cat and summon the weapons that he had taken from other digimon he fought and defeated.

Blight is from Pokemon, together he has a pikachu, umbreon, houndoom, hitmonchan, persian, and a poochyena. All 6 of them are female and become human in other universes, all but the poochyena have claimed him as their mate when they became human. The poochyena is too young and sees his houndoom as her mother, and thus him as her father.

As I said at the beginning these are only making brief appearances they will not remain, in fact this is the only chapter they will be around, as I plan to skip to the wave mission next chapter.

Preview:

Ja glares at Naruto, pointing at the tied up men nearby. "What are you waiting for kid? Kill your target, why do you hesitate? I thought you wanted to be a great ninja?"

Naruto shook his head. "How can you say that? Do you really believe that's all there is to it?" he yelled. "Fighting and killing until there's only one person left standing?"

His voice softened a bit. "There's a lot more to being shinobi than that. There are more ways of showing your strength than beating someone in battle."

Ja still glaring removes a kunai and stabs one of the men, shoving his kunai up through the bottom of his mouth. The man falls over dead as he removes his weapon.

"We are ninjas, shinobi. We are classified as bodyguards, assassins, and spies. The kill count behind us really is all we have kid, it shows how strong and skilled we are. How many normal people we have been ordered to kill, how many people who know how to fight in one way or another, and how many other ninjas we have killed. These are the statistics that matter. There is no other way to prove you are a true ninja, you want to know my kill count kid."

Ja taps a finger to his head, "I keep track. This man was kill number 2,157." Naruto and the other three pale. Ja then points at the other four men he has tied up. "Now pick one and kill him. This is an order; don't make me report you for disobeying an order."


End file.
